A Love Never Ending
by KountryKitten
Summary: (formally 'untitled', A Guy & Connie story) *CHAPTER 10 is UP!* N e wayz....this is a story about Connie and Guy right after D3. This is my first ducks story- PLEASE review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first MD fic EVER- so please review....even if U hate it, I'll accept flames.....this story takes place right after the JV's victory over the varsity....it's in Connie's POV...enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sighed as I climbed into bed that night. It was a good feeling to know that we had won, and that I wouldn't have to get up early tomorrow morning. As I fell asleep I thought about the game, I knew that I was going to be sore tomorrow from all those hits, but it didn't matter, right? We had won. And we were now the Eden Hall JV Ducks.  
  
I thought back over the game. The surprised feeling we had all had when Portman came busting into the locker room, the look on Goldburg's face when Charlie dropped the puck back to him for the first, and last point of the game, and the scared feeling I had when Guy had gotten checked into the boards...did that mean something, did I still care about him? Of course not, that had ended a long time ago. Guy and I were OVER. I had promised myself that I would hate, and despise Guy Germaine from the day we broke up until the day that I died. But, I really was scared that something had happened to him. Maybe I did still care about him.  
  
When I woke up the next morning my dad had already gone to work, big surprise. He always worked Saturdays. I decided that I would skate down to the pond, just to have something to do.  
  
I got dressed, in black warm-up pants and an old team USA tee-shirt. I pulled my long, chestnut brown hair back into a ponytail, and applied a light layer of make-up. After that I put on my skates and pads, grabbed an apple and I was out the door.  
  
It didn't take me long to skate down to the pond that we used to use to practice when we played pee wee hockey. I smiled at the old memories. The pond wasn't frozen yet. It was still pretty warm for an early October day in Minnesota.  
  
Leaves were falling from the tall oak trees that surrounded the pond. It was actually a really beautiful scene, I had never really taken the time to step back and look at it before. I did notice something different though, someone sitting on a log at the edge of the pond...someone wearing an unmistakable green knitted hat. I thought about making a run for it before he saw me, but it was too late.  
  
"Connie?" He called. "Hey Connie!"  
  
I took a deep breath as I skated down towards him.  
  
"Hey." He said smiling as I sat down beside him and started unlacing my skates.  
  
"How are you?" I asked timidly, not looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Fine, why?"  
  
"I was just kind of worried about you after you took that hit yesterday, that's all." I replied.  
  
"Really?" He asked in a tone of disbelief.  
  
"Well...sure." I said uncomfortably.  
  
"Hey, Connie-"  
  
"What?" I asked harshly, interrupting him.  
  
"Why are you acting this way?" He asked raising his voice. Guy hardly ever raised his voice for any reason.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice dripping with attitude.  
  
"I mean the way you've been treating me like crap ever since we broke up this summer. You never talk to me any more, and when you do your horrible to me, honestly, what did I EVER do to you?"  
  
I sighed and looked away, he was right. But I didn't know what to say. Because I didn't know. I really didn't. And for some reason I felt like I was about to burst into tears. Guy hadn't just been my boyfriend, he had been my best friend. And I really didn't know what to say to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well...that was the first chapter to my first MD fic- oh- and forgive me but I just had to mention `the hat' lol- U know, the hat Guy wore in the first TWO movies, what were they THINKING?!?!?! anywayz...like it hate it, want more? Leave a review, PUH-LEASE! :o) 


	2. Chapter 2

:o) :o) :o) thanx so much 2 those who reviewed the first chapter!!!! So here goes the 2nd...  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat there looking into his eyes. I didn't have any intention of speaking. I still didn't know what to say. I suddenly felt really bad about the way I had been treating Guy. I mean, we go from being the best of friends, and totally in love to hardly speaking to each other.   
  
"Well?" He asked holding out his hands.  
  
I looked away.  
  
"Connie, what happened? I don't even know why we broke up in the first place." He said putting his hands on my shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch me." I said in a whisper.  
  
"What is your problem Connie? It's ME! I'm the same person you've known since kindergarten; the same person you've dated since sixth grade. I'm the same exact person! What's so different now?" He asked.  
  
"Maybe I'm not the same person anymore, Guy. Did you think of that?" I asked raising my voice. I pulled my skates back on and laced them quickly.  
  
"See you around." I said as I skated off, leaving Guy sitting there alone.  
  
WHY did I just do that? Now I felt ten times worse. And knowing that I would have to go back to school on Monday and see him in every one of my classes didn't offer much condolence. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I really did still have feelings for Guy. Maybe I just wasn't ready to admit it.  
  
I sighed as I skated past the school. I looked at it, all gated up; it looked like some kind of a prison or something. I hoped that things would be better next week now that we had triumphed over the varsity. But I doubted that, especially now that I was so negatively focused. I sighed and let a tear roll down my cheek.  
  
"Hey Connie!?" I heard another familiar voice yell at me as I skated past the bus stop. It was Charlie.   
  
I turned to face him, I was still crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked walking towards me.  
  
"Nothing." I replied wiping my eyes. I'm great, you?"  
  
Charlie just looked back at me, as if he had never seen me like this before in his life. Come to think of it he probably hadn't. I wasn't one to show when I was hurt.  
  
"Did something happen?" He asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Charlie, I'm fine, really. Stop trying to solve the problems of the world and leave me alone." I said skating off.  
  
Great, first Guy, now Charlie. By the end of the day I was going to have the whole team mad at me.  
  
When I got back home I went straight up to my room. I picked up an old photo album from underneath my bed that I hadn't looked through in a really long time. The first picture I saw made me smile. It was a picture of Averman, I remembered taking that picture. We must have been about twelve years old. It was during a school field trip to the zoo, me and Guy were goofing off. Guy called his name and when Averman unsuspectingly turned around I snapped the picture. He had the funniest look on his face.   
  
That was the old Guy that I loved so much. Why did we ever break up? Oh yeah...I remember...  
  
::FlAsHbAcK::  
It had been a hot summer day about a month before school started. We were having an off season hockey practice and we were scrimmaging. I just pushed Guy down at the face off. I smiled as I took the puck; yup, I could still kick his butt. He came back at me on defense and stole it back but I pushed him down again.   
  
Coach Bombay blew the whistle. "Connie, what are you doing? That was an illegal check!" He yelled from the box.  
  
"Sorry, Coach...sorry Guy." I said reaching down to help him up.  
  
"Yeah right." He grumbled.  
  
"Hey, I said I was sorry!" I protested.  
  
"You knew that was an illegal check- what are you trying to do, break my ribs?"  
  
"That's just an excuse, your just scared because you know I'm better than you." I said skating closer to him.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"You heard what I said." I said pushing him back.  
  
"Don't touch me you little-" He stopped in mid sentence and pushed me backwards...I went at him full force, but Adam skated up just in time to hold me back, and Coach walked out on the ice and grabbed Guy.  
  
"What is the problem?" Coach yelled. "Were here to play hockey. Were a team, social and personal problems aside. If you two can't remember that then I'll take both of you off of the ice, and put you onto the bench."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter anyway because I'm sick and tired of you, Guy Germaine. WE are over."  
  
There were gasps and looks from everyone. Adam loosened his grip around me, and Guy pushed past Coach Bombay and skated off down the other side of the ice.  
  
::Back 2 the present::  
  
Oh yeah...that was why. Stupid huh? He was having a bad day and I had an attitude, mix all that up with a hockey scrimmage and it equaled a break up. I had to find a way to fix this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Yay- that's all folks ;-) Just wondering though...would anybody be interested if I did a chapter in Guy's POV? We'll see....r&r please!!! -Kitten 


	3. Chapter 3

I really wanted to get some more reviews on the 2nd chapter before I posted the third *makes pouty face & BEGS for reviews* ;-) but anyway....enjoy the third...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Beep beep beep beep."  
  
I groaned as I heard the shrill beeping of my alarm clock that morning. I dragged myself out of bed and got dressed. I brushed my hair, and left it down, to fall freely in my face. I was to tired to fix it. I had only gotten a few hours of sleep last night. I was still upset about Guy. I walked down stairs to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper and a bowl full of cereal talking on his cell phone, that was dad, always working.  
  
"Morning, Princess." He said covering the mouth piece of his phone, then he went back to talking to the person on the other line. I sat down and had some cereal.  
  
"So what are you doing today?" He asked.  
  
"Just hockey practice after school." I replied.  
  
"That's good. Have a good day, sweet heart." He said getting up from the table to head to work. As you can tell Dad and I didn't really talk much. But things could be worse, I supposed. I had a lot to be thankful for.  
  
I was on the way to school when Charlie and Fulton skated up on the other side of the street.  
  
"Hey Connie." Charlie greeted me as they skated up.  
  
"Hey." I replied.  
  
"Um, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, I'm sorry about the other day, It was just kind of a bad moment..."  
  
"Yeah, I talked to Guy." He said, explaining it.  
  
I sighed. "I guess your on his side, huh?"  
  
"I'm not on a side, I just want to make sure that your okay."  
  
"Yeah...what did he say about me?" I asked.  
  
"Connie, I can't-"  
  
"I know...it's just really bugging me, you know?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry. Things'll get better."  
  
I just sighed. I guess I would have to take his word for it.  
  
I was prepared to have a really bad day. And so far I was. But after lunch I was walking to my locker and the strangest thing happened. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I was counting the wood planks on the floor to pass the time and I bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, wow!" I exclaimed. "I'm really sorry...here let me get that." I said bending down to pick up his books. When I looked up it turned out to be some guy that I had never seen before in my life. But he was really really cute. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, and a killer smile.  
  
"Are you just gonna stay down there or what?" He asked, joking.  
  
I smiled. "Sorry." I replied, standing up and handing him his books.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I'm Connie Moreau." I said holding out my hand.  
  
"Luke James." He said as he shook my hand. "Your that hockey chick, aren't you?"  
  
I grinned, that was a new one on me. "Um, yeah."  
  
"Sorry- that came out wrong."  
  
"No, it's fine." I replied. It was then that it occurred to me that this was starting to get really awkward. Just then I looked to my left, Guy was walking to his locker at that very moment. He turned his head and looked at me, his cold stare making me shiver. As he passed us he continued to look back, then shook his head and continued on to his locker.  
  
"You okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just having a really bad day." I replied.  
  
"That sucks." He said shrugging.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." I smiled.  
  
"Hey, listen. I think your really pretty and, well I was just hoping that I could get to know you better, maybe I could, call you or-"  
  
Wow, no guy had ever been that straight forward with me before. It was kind of strange.  
  
"Sure, um- let me write down my number." I said pulling a piece of paper out of my book bag and scribbling down my phone number.  
  
"Thanks, I'll see you." He said walking off.  
  
"Yeah, bye." I replied, but he had already walked away.  
  
Had that just happened? Oh yeah, it had.  
  
"Who was that?" Julie asked coming up to me.  
  
"Luke." I said not bothering to turn and face her.  
  
"What about Guy?" She asked.  
  
"What ABOUT Guy?" I asked, raising my voice.  
  
Julie just gave me a look. "No need to get all defensive."  
  
I sighed. "Sorry, but where did you get the idea that I still like him?"  
  
"Oh come on, Connie. I don't live on Mars. We all notice it; the way you look at him..."  
  
Julie kept talking but I didn't hear it. Did everybody think that I still liked him? Was it that obvious? I mean, I couldn't even decide if I still liked him or not, and the whole team had speculations about it? What is wrong with this picture?  
  
Practice was going to be interesting today....   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hate this chapter...I think it's bad- but I have to have it in here for the sake of future chapters....PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! -Kitten 


	4. Chapter 4

I shivered as I entered the rink that day after school. I had dreaded coming to practice all day long. For one thing, I didn't feel like it. And for another thing, I didn't feel like seeing Guy. I just hoped that we weren't on the same scrimmage team so I wouldn't have to hip check him or anything  
  
"Hey, Connie." Charlie said skating up to me. Great, here he was, out to fix the problems of the world again.  
  
"Hey, Charlie." I replied.  
  
"How are you?" He asked.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Oh...okay."  
  
"Charlie Conway, do you know something?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No, why." He answered nervously  
  
"You do too, you can't lie to me. I've known you since kindergarten, I can tell when you know something."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Charlie!" I said warningly.  
  
"It's just that I've been talking to Guy a lot lately, he's pretty depressed, maybe you should talk to him."   
  
"He doesn't want to talk to me." I said disgustedly.  
  
"Well somebody needs to talk to him, he's not being himself."  
  
"You know what, Charlie, if you stopped worrying about everybody else and worried about yourself for once...the world just might be a better place." I said sarcastically as I skated off. Maybe it was a little harsh but he was getting on my nerves.  
  
Soon after that, practice started. We ran shooting drills, skating drills, we even did the trash drill, which we hadn't done in a while. Then we started scrimmaging, we counted off- and Guy and I ended up being on the same team- perfect. Practice wasn't as eventful as I had been afraid of so, the day hadn't been too bad. But I did notice that Averman, and Goldburg, two of Guy's closer friends had somewhat snubbed me at practice. I guess they were on his side, wait, were we allowed to do that? Have sides I mean? This was stupid. It was so third grade. I just wanted things back to the way they were. Could THAT ever happen? Maybe not, but if not I just wanted Guy and I to be friends.   
  
As we started skating back to the locker room after practice I noticed Coach taking Guy aside. It looked like he was yelling at him. Guy was a very consistent player and Coach hardly ever had to say anything to him. Guy took off his helmet and left glove and rubbed his eyes, then he said something to coach. I felt sorry for him. I was 99.9 percent sure that Coach had been chewing him out about his performance at practice today, it was probably my fault too, but I guess there wasn't much I could do about it.  
  
When I got home that night there was a message on my answering machine from Luke. He was just messing things up even more. WHY did a guy have to like me NOW? I sighed as I dialed the number that he had left for me to call. He answered the phone on the first ring.  
  
Luke was actually really nice. I talked to him for about an hour, he made me forget all about Guy, until I got a beep from call waiting.  
  
"Um, hey, I've got somebody on the other line, so I've gotta go. But I'll see you at school tomorrow."  
  
"Sure, bye."  
  
"Bye." I said as I answered the other call.  
  
"Hello?'  
  
"Hey Connie." It was Charlie. I sighed to myself, here we go again. "Look, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier at practice, it's just that I'm really worried about you guys. I hate to see you fight."  
  
"I'm sorry for being mean to you, it wasn't right of me. But you were getting a little annoying."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay..." I trailed off.  
  
"This is so stupid you know? Why can't we just be friends and go ON with our lives?"  
  
Charlie didn't say anything, and then erupted in laughter.  
  
"What did I say?" I asked.  
  
Finally Charlie calmed down enough to talk to me.  
  
"It's just that that's exactly what Guy said earlier when I called HIM to apologize. Connie, you guys are made for each other. Just talk to him."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I will." I replied.  
  
"Great, See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." I said, and with that I hung up. It felt good to be back on good terms with Charlie, but I was still kind of worried about the whole Guy situation...  
  
It didn't take me long to finish my homework, when I got done I looked at the clock. It was only eight thirty but I was so tired. I went upstairs and laid on my bed, not bothering to change clothes.  
  
I thought back over the events of the day, and I couldn't help thinking about Guy. I couldn't get him out of my head. I decided to call him. If I didn't I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep. Just as I reached for the phone it rang. Freaky huh? I picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Connie." I froze, it was him, what was I gonna say?  
  
"Guy? I was...um...I- I was just about to...call you." I stuttered.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Uh huh." I replied.  
  
"Do you wanna meet me at the pond, say like in 10 minuets?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"All right. See you in 10 then." He said. We didn't bother to exchange good-byes. I just hung up the phone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Wow- long chapter huh? I dunno, I don't really like this chapter either but we'll see how it turns out in the next one....oh and another thing, I really hate to repeat myself but it would really be nice to get some feedback...in the form of REVIEWS! (hint hint) *sigh* anyway....thanx 2 aznJEDI13 who has reviewed every chapter so far....THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! (See...if you review this story, I'll be like, your best friend forever ;-) -Kit 


	5. Chapter 5

I skated to the pond, fast at first but the closer and closer I got the slower I went, knowing that I would soon have to face Guy, and we would have to come to some closure on the issue of our relationship.  
  
Guy and I skated up to the pond at the exact same time and we both took a seat at the edge of the water. It was a little chilly. I shivered as I sat down.  
  
"Are you cold?" He asked, even before saying hello.  
  
"Um, yeah." I admitted as I looked up at him, not in the eyes. I couldn't stand to look him in the eyes anymore.  
  
He started to take off his jacket.  
  
"No- that's okay."  
  
"No, really, take it." He said handing it to me.  
  
I slipped it on and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Connie, I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry too." I whispered.  
  
"I just want to be friends." He admitted.  
  
"That's all I want too, Guy. I just want things, not like they used to but, we really were best friends. I just want that back."  
  
He nodded. "Forgive and forget."  
  
I nodded back at him. "That's what I love about you, Guy. It's probably my whole fault that we've been on such bad terms."  
  
"No way! I was a jerk!"  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"So um, what about that guy?"  
  
"Oh, Luke? Well he's nice. I think he's going to ask me to the dance next Saturday."  
  
"Oh...yeah." He said. I guess he had forgotten. We had been busy with hockey practices after all.  
  
"I guess I'll just go with the guys."  
  
"Yeah." I replied. I didn't really know what to say after that.  
  
"I really missed talking to you, Connie. I tell you everything, we've missed a lot."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I still can't believe we beat the varsity!"  
  
Guy nodded. "It seems like it was forever ago, huh?"  
  
"It wasn't even a week ago!" I exclaimed.  
  
Before I knew it we were laughing and joking around again, that's why I was totally unprepared for the next day at school....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Short chapter, I know...sorry- the next one will be longer (I hope) but it probably won't be up untill next monday or so b/c I'm going out of town with a friend this weekend...maybe that will bring some inspiration, who knows- please R&R- tell me what you think now that Connie & Guy are friends again! -Kit 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay- well...obviously I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews...but there has been a sudden increase in the amount of mighty ducks stories- which is awesome- I love them all...and I try to review them as often as I can!!!!!! Anywayz....this is a major change in pace here- THE REST OF THE STORY IS IN GUY'S POINT OF VIEW....sooooo- here we go...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
:::Guy's view:::  
  
The next morning when I woke up I had this amazing sense of...something. It was so great that I can't even pick a word to describe the feeling I had that I was going to be able to go to school on Tuesday and have Connie as a FREIND, and nothing more. It was a good start, but I was still determined to win her back, but we'll see I guess.  
  
I got dressed quickly, jeans and an old tee shirt. I grabbed a granola bar as I skated out of the front door, starting for school. I met Charlie on the way. He was still half asleep.  
  
"Hey." I called cheerfully as I skated over to his side of the street.  
  
"Well SOMEBODY is little Mary sunshine this morning." He said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Can't help it." I grinned.  
  
"Well, I couldn't help sleeping half an hour past my alarm this morning." He mumbled in a grumpy voice.  
  
Charlie has never been a morning person. That's part of the reason why I hate sleeping over with him, he's awful getting up early, not that I particularly enjoy it either. It's funny though, I've never heard him complain about getting up early to go to hockey practice, but whatever, that's Charlie for you.  
  
We skated to school, mostly in silence. I really wanted to spill my guts to him about Connie, he was one of my best friends, but I could tell that he wasn't really in the listening mode so I kept it to myself. When we got to school we sat down on the steps to take off our skates when we were joined by Averman, and Goldburg.  
  
"Hey Guys." Les greeted us as they skated up.  
  
"Mmm." Charlie just mumbled.  
  
"Morning." I said with a sigh, shaking my head at Charlie.  
  
"So what is up for today?" Goldburg asked.  
  
"What is usually up, Goldburg, the sky." Charlie said as he stood to walk off to class.  
  
"What's with Captain Groucho this morning?" Averman asked making a face.  
  
"Well, it could be the fact that he woke up half an hour later, that he didn't eat breakfast, or the fact that he's Charlie Conway, and he IS generally grouchy in the mornings." I said sarcastically.  
  
"I vote for all of the above." Goldburg said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey guys, good morning." Connie said skating up to us. I couldn't help noticing how pretty she looked this particular morning. Maybe it was just me, and the fact that things had started working out for me again in `Connie world'. But she looked really cute. She was wearing cute denim overalls and a striped shirt. Her hair was down, and it hung softly around her face.   
  
"Hey Connie." We all greeted her.  
  
"How are you Guy?" She asked skating past us.  
  
"Great, how are you?" I asked putting my arm around her.  
  
She just smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.  
  
"Did we...miss something?" Averman asked, obviously confused.  
  
We just smiled at each other and laughed.  
  
I ended up explaining everything to all of the ducks later that day at lunch.   
  
I think all of my friends were happy that Connie and I were on good terms now, but I wasn't sure if anyone else had guessed about my idea to get her back as my girlfriend. I would wait to tell someone, I hadn't decided who I was going to let in on it yet....Charlie? Maybe, but he had enough of on his mind with Linda. And we are not going there, none of us ducks were particularly fond of her. Then there was Averman, he would blab it for sure...Adam? Yeah, I trusted Adam, but after the whole thing with the varsity I don't think he was ready to deal with me and my social problems. Adam was never really that interested in affairs of the heart. I made a mental note then to think about getting him set up with someone, he could really sure a girlfriend...wait- I had been thinking about ME, how did I get off on Adam's social life? Anyway...then it hit me, Julie. Who better to let in on a secret like this?! Perfect....  
  
After lunch I was walking back to my locker when I spotted her in the hall talking to Scooter.  
  
"Hey, Julie!" I called just as she turned around.  
  
She smiled at me.  
  
"I need to tell you something." I told her.  
  
She gave me a strange look.  
  
"Meet me in the library during study hall?"  
  
She shrugged and nodded.  
  
I smiled. If I was going to get Connie back I was going to need a plan. Julie was going to be the perfect person to help me win her back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
So there we go....Guy's plotting lol- that chapter was pointless but what else is new?! More action coming soon I promise...I predict a climax in the 7th or 8th chapter....we shall see- oh yeah, I almost forgot my traditional PLEA for reviews......oh well, you know the drill. -Kit 


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed as I looked at my watch. I had been in the locker room for two minuets and forty seven...forty eight seconds waiting for Julie. Just then I saw her walk through the door of the library. I stood and walked over to greet her. Then we headed back to the table I had been sitting at.  
  
"So what's the deal?" She asked.  
  
"I need your help." I confessed.  
  
"Um...okay." She said. "What subject?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Were talking school help, right?"  
  
"No, no, no...Connie help."  
  
"Help with what, you guys are friends now and it's all happy-smily, right?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Earth to the Cat....I want her back!"  
  
She widened her eyes. "Really?"  
  
I nodded. "What do I need to do?"  
  
"Well....I guess I wouldn't really know."  
  
"Come on Gaffney, your my only hope."  
  
She grinned. "I like the sound of that...tell you what. I help you get Connie back, and you...."  
  
"What?" I asked. "I'll do anything!"  
  
She thought for another few minuets. "Do my Geometry homework...since your the only guy I know that's actually good at math."  
  
I nodded. "Deal." I said reaching to shake on it. Then I drew back. "Wait, for how long?"  
  
"As long as it takes for me to get you and Connie back together."  
  
"Wait, together on a date or together TOGETHER?"  
  
"How about...when you kiss her, then were done."  
  
"Deal." I said as we shook on it.  
  
"Ooooh, this is going to be fun." She said coolly.  
  
"Now, this is the first thing you've got to do. Take her out for dinner or something this Friday, say your just going as friends but then you work your magic."  
  
"What...magic?" I asked.  
  
"Can't help you there....and I've got to get back to class or I'll be in trouble. We'll talk later. See ya." She said as she walked out of the library.  
  
I sighed. Before hockey practice that day I noticed Connie sitting on one of the benches on the quad talking to some kid that I recognized from my history class. They were talking but after a few moments he got up and left. I went over to Connie.  
  
"Who's that?" I asked.  
  
"Just a guy I know...his names Luke." She said, I tired to look into her eyes, but she wasn't exactly paying attention.  
  
"What were you talking about?" I asked.  
  
Her eyes darted, first looking at mine, then she fixed her gaze on the ground. "Well...he asked me to the dance."  
  
At that moment I felt like I had been crushed into the boards by a two-hundred pound defenceman....no, I felt worse than that. How could this have happened? Things were going so perfectly. Now what???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ack- another short chapter...I just don't have TIME to make them longer...and so much is happining- I kind of want to chop it up to keep the life of this story longer.....what do ya think? R&R! 


	8. Chapter 8

For the rest of the week I watched Connie and Luke together, it was killing me. At lunch they sat together at our table. It almost made me sick. One day I was just so tired of it that I got up and left. I headed outside, and sat down on the ground under a big oak tree. I hadn't really talked to Julie, the deal was off, obvisouly because there wasn't much I could do now, with Luke around. I hated that kid. Connie was mine! What did I have to do, put a sign on her? I noticed Averman walking out of the cafeteria, he must have followed me.  
  
"Hey." He said sitting down on the ground, next to me.  
  
"Hey." I said gloomily.  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
I sighed and shook my head.  
  
"Come on, I know when something's bothering you."  
  
I nodded. "It's Luke."  
  
"Really?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
I sighed again.  
  
"Come on Guy, you and Connie are ment for each other, it'll happen. Just sit back and stop trying so hard."  
  
I gave him a strange look, it wasn't like Averman to be so serious.  
  
"Guy, come on. Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. For the longest time, I've wanted just ONE girl to give me a look like the looks Connie gives you every day. She loves you, and you love her. Stuff like that doesn't come around to often. Just give it time. You guys will end up back together, you always do."  
  
I smiled. "Thanks."  
  
Averman nodded. And then we both stood up and walked back to the cafeteria together.  
  
The dance was that Friday. I went together, with the rest of the ducks. Some of them brought dates, most of them didn't, so I was in the majority. I watched Luke with Connie. Maybe it was just me, but every once in a while I noticed her casting her glance my way.  
  
She looked so beautiful. She wore her hair down and curled. Her dress was a sliver color with rhinestones. I wished that I could be dancing with her. I must have danced every dance that night though, with a number of girls. I guess I could have gotten a girlfriend, but I didn't want just any girl, I wanted Connie. I went to bed that night thinking about her, and I woke up the next morning with the same thoughts. I had it bad. What was I going to do? I couldn't go on like this forever. But we had a game next week, so my Connie-strategy was going to have to be put on hold while we prepared to face Blake for the second time that year. We wanted to get them back for the tie at the beginning of the season. And we were going to do anything to beat them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Short chapter...more fluff! Don't ya love it?! Next chapter comin' up real soon....sooo- like it, hate it? ....REVIEW IT.....PUH-LEASE!!!!!!!???!! :o) :o) :o) -kit 


	9. Chapter 9

I hurried onto the bus, we were about to be late to our game, for about the seventeenth time that year. We were all stressing out. We hadn't worked hard for the past week to lose this game. Finally we were on the road. I was sitting next to Adam. He had been quiet most of the ride. Coach didn't really like to talk that much on the bus. He liked us to kind of get ourselves mentally prepared for the game.  
  
"So, you think we'll win?" I asked Adam.  
  
He looked at me hopefully, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Fine, Cake-eater. I see how it is." I joked.  
  
He laughed. "Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it."  
  
"Yeah, I understand. But you'll be fine tonight." I assured him.  
  
He nodded. I looked over at Connie. She was sitting alone, with open books, doing homework. Her hair was down, falling in her face, around her book. She looked so beautiful.  
  
"Guy?" Adam asked.  
  
"Huh?" I asked looking back at him.  
  
"Never mind." He said rolling his eyes. "I can tell that your the one whose a little preoccupied.  
  
I blushed.  
  
"It's okay, just try not to take away your concentration from the game."  
  
"Yeah, I won't." I mumbled.  
  
-later-  
  
"Banks, with the puck...passes over to Germaine...he shoots...scores! That puts the ducks up 2 to 0 over the Blake bears!"  
  
"Way to go, Germaine, that's what I'm talking about!" Coach yelled from the bench. It felt good to score. Connie was jumping up and down on the bench. It felt good to score. I mean really good. There was nothing like the rush of making a shot during a game, not for me anyway.  
  
Soon after I made my goal it buzzer rang to end the first period and we headed into the locker room.  
  
"Good job, Ducks. Great defense, don't be scared to take the offense up a level." Coach Orian said in the locker room.  
  
And we did. In the second period I scored again, Charlie scored, Dwayne scored, and Fulton scored, and nearly took the goalie out in the process. So at the end of the second period the score was 6-0. In the third period Blake scored once. We were scared that they would come back like they had in our first game against them, but we held on and won with the score 7-2.  
  
I couldn't stop yawning on the bus back home. I was tired, but everyone was mostly still pumped up from the win, so we were going to go out to eat, and then for a round of late night bowling. So now I was convinced, the ducks ARE crazy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Well- this chapter especially for anzJEDI13, so she doesn't run out of fingernails :o) thanx to all who reviewed!!!! Much love! Oh, and sorry about this chapter being so short AGAIN! But we'll just see- I think the last chapter might be longer...It should be, it's an important one. I should have found a way to make the end a cliff-hanger but I couldn't so this is it...REVIEW please! -kit 


	10. Chapter 10

"And did you see?" Charlie asked, erupting into a fit of laughter. "Right after we scored the last goal...the coach like, smacked one of the players sitting on the bench?!" He continued, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at Connie. She looked really pretty tonight, heck- she looked so beautiful.   
  
We were at the bowling alley, we weren't all bowling, I think there were two games going on.  
  
"Guy?" Adam nudged me.  
  
"Huh?" I asked looking up at him.  
  
"Man, you've got to make a move, I'm getting tired of pulling you back into reality every few minuets."  
  
I just smiled at Adam. After a while we decided to go back to Adam's and order a pizza from his house.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare!" Fulton said with a grin on his face.  
  
I cringed. I had always hated that game, and especially now that I actually had something to hide, but never the less we settled in a circle in the middle of the Banks' huge den and started the game. Since it was Fulton's idea to play we elected him as the first one to go.  
  
"Okay, first victim...Julie, truth or dare?"  
  
She thought for a minuet. "Truth."  
  
That figures, girls always pick truth.  
  
"Who on the team would you pick to go out with."  
  
"No offense, but I wouldn't date any of you."  
  
"Oooooh." Connie laughed. "She told you!"   
  
"Come on, it's truth or dare, you have to fess up. Just say confess that you like Adam and save us all the agony." Portman said rolling his eyes. I couldn't help but laugh, everyone knew about their two day crush on each other during the junior goodwill games.  
  
"Fine, what would you do if I DID say that out of all of you, I would pick Adam, because he's a gentleman, something many of you boys wouldn't know anything about."  
  
We laughed again. Maybe this would turn out all right.  
  
"Russ, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." He said without thinking.  
  
After Russ called Mrs. Madigan and confessed his deep, undying lover for her Charlie had to tell about his first kiss with Linda, and then it was his turn...  
  
"Guy." He said, grinning an evil smile. I sighed. I knew what was coming, weather it was a truth or a dare it would have to do with Connie, I already knew that I would pick dare. Being dared to do something and doing it was better than admitting true feelings.  
  
"Dare." I said after a short pause.  
  
"Does he even have to say it?" Luis asked.  
  
"We all know what he's thinking." Julie said.  
  
"Kiss her." Charlie said motioning to Connie.  
  
I looked to Connie, she didn't look completely disgusted.  
  
I leaned over and gave her a short kiss on the lips, something that I hadn't done in a long time.  
  
"Come on, give us more action than that, otherwise it's not even worth the trouble!" Goldburg joked.  
  
Connie looked to him, "This is so third grade." She said disgustedly. "I'm out of here, see you guys later."  
  
After Connie got up to leave everyone looked to me, and of course, I did the stupid thing: I went after her.  
  
"How predictable am I?" I asked myself, out loud as I found my skates from the pile at Adam's front door and pulled them onto my feet. I skated hard after Connie before I finally caught up to her, almost a block away.  
  
"Hey, what was that about?" I asked as I finally reached her.  
  
"What do you think it was about, Guy?" She asked, not stopping.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Were friends, right? Nothing more. But no matter what happens, we'll always be in the rumor mill."  
  
"Don't let them get to you." I said, out of breath.  
  
"Forget it." She sighed. "You wouldn't understand." She said, skating faster.  
  
"Come on, Connie!" I said as I caught up to her. We were on this little bridge that crossed over a pond. There was a street light right above us.  
  
"What?" She asked, turning to face me again.  
  
"Did you ever think..." I started to ask, as I pulled a strand of her hair and started to twist it around my finger, "That they might be right?"  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice softer this time, now I had her looking into my eyes.  
  
"Maybe were supposed to be together forever, Connie, think about it. I'll never find another girl more right for me than you."  
  
She looked down. "I don't think I could ever kiss anyone else with out a picture of you running through my mind."  
  
I wasn't sure what happened next. It was all a blur. One minuet I was looking at her face, and the next minuet my lips were against hers. And this may sound stupid, but at that moment I felt that whatever piece of me had been missing was back; I knew I had real love, true love...a love never ending.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
THE END...or is it? I am tottaly open to continuing this story...but I NEED feedback! -Kit 


End file.
